


The War of a Puppy

by Deliliah



Series: HeadQuarters Verse [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, HeadQuarters Verse, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: Proud of the efforts made by the leaders of Azeroth, Alexstrasza decides to give them a gift. After a few researches, she chooses to offer them a puppy. The problem being that she offers only one puppy for all of them.So begins “The War of a Puppy”.The first one to get it, keep it.No holds barred!------This take place in the alternative reality of Wow Headquarters (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/) and is an adaptation of the list 64 (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/post/152194230512/the-war-of-a-puppy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't beta so if you saw some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

Since Deathwing’s demise, the dragons contacted the leaders only a few times and it was always for something important and months passed since their last meeting. Meeting where Alexstrasza, the Dragonqueen, declared that her and the others dragons would intervene in the war against the demons if they were more invasions or the apparition of a superior threat. After fighting with them against Deathwing, she was trusting the mortal races of Azeroth to lead the fight against any invaders but she was always ready to take part in it if needed.

So when they received a letter with the Red Dragonflight seals, the leaders of Azeroth were really surprised. Their heroes were doing great against the Legion in the Broken Isles and the Legion was confined on this continent. With trepidation, they opened the letter to discover she only wanted to thank them personally and that she was expecting them all at the Wirmrest Temple in a week.

When this day arrived, everyone was there. Even some former leaders who get into retirement a little too soon for a lot of people. The ghost of Varian was there only to show how much he was proud of Anduin and that his son was already a great king. Vol’jin, as a spirit, came to be sure that the Trolls were represented and he was joined by the ghost of Garrosh. Vol’jin explained to the suspicious look that death being a little too lonely for him, he befriended Garrosh and now they were like, roommates in death. And the orc was there because Vol’jin didn’t want to be the only dead person there, not knowing if Varian would show up.

While waiting for Alexstrasza, Falstad, Genn, Taedal and Baine started to talk between them. The main discussion being, why would the Dragonqueen needed them all at the same time for just saying “Thank you to get care of Azeroth”?

- _I just hope she isn’t going to pull a “Deathwing” on us and try to kill us all_ , joked Taedal.

When he saw that his joke wasn’t really taken as a joke, the demon decided to change quickly the conversation.

- _You know, I’m really happy that I was included as a leader. I wasn’t expecting to receive this letter._

 _-I was sure it was a bad new,_ told Baine.

- _Yeah, I was also expecting to learn that the Legion was attacking Northrend but I’m glad to be wrong_ , added Falstad.

- _I just hope these thanks don’t last an eternity,_ grumble Genn. _There still a war on the Broken Isles and I want to be ready to intervene if they need me._

 _-I’m pretty sure that our heroes can get care of it,_ assured Taedal _. And don’t forget that the Golden Torch and the Illidari are fighting with them._

The conversation was still on the topic of the war against the Legion when Alexstrasza finally made her appearance. She got in front of them, a puppy under her arms. Some of them bowed before her. Obviously, they were all wondering why she would have a puppy with her and they weren’t expecting what was going to happen.

- _Dear leaders of the mortal races of Azeroth_ , she began. _It’s been now years since you and your peoples help to keep Azeroth in peace._

- _That’s a matter of perspective_ , said a voice in the crowd, clearly talking about the fight between the Alliance and the Horde.

- _You defeated a lot of demons, killed the biggest threat of this planet_ , continued the dragon. _You aren’t afraid of the fight and you even help all the dragons when you fought against those of our kind who needed to be stopped._

Having a break, she put the puppy on the floor.

- _And, deciding that only words wouldn’t really tell you how much I am grateful, I decided to offer you a gift and the best idea I’ve got, was to offer you this puppy._

After those words, most of the leaders were already using their eyes to say to the others: Don’t touch him or you’ll regret it.

- _Once again, you have all my gratitude and thank you for your help all these years,_ Alexstrasza added while getting out of the room.

- _The first one to get it, keep it!,_ claimed someone.

And the chaos settled in the room.

\-----

Thrall already decided that he wasn’t interested in getting the puppy, after all, he already got his loyal Snowsong, getting a new puppy would be an affront. He got in front of the puppy and tried to get some calm before one of them get killed.

- _You’ll get the puppy only if the puppy want you_ , he decreed. _You choose ONE action to do and if he doesn’t come to you, you don’t get it._

- _I’m out_ , Tyrande exclaimed. _I’m not a dog person_.

- _Me too_ , added Baine.

Rolling out all those on her passage, Sylvanas got in front of the puppy and looked at the others before asserting that she going to show them how to win.

- _If you don’t come to me, I will kill everyone you’ve ever loved_ , she said while looking at the puppy.

He took one step backward with a scared look and Sylvanas was ‘gently” escorted away from the innocent little puppy.

Everyone else backed off, thinking of their strategy.

The first to react was Velen who burst into laughter, drawing attention to him. He was thinking of the best strategy to use when he get flashes of the future. He saw how the winner would win and he couldn’t contain a laugh. Calming down slightly, he whispered an elegant “Get reckt!”. Not being able to refrain from laughing constantly, he got in a corner to watch the fight. Soon, he was joined by Baine and Tyrande.

Having the same idea that the puppy would come near one of its kind, Vol’jin and Genn took the form of a wolf. Genn getting in his worgen form and Vol’jin shapeshifting into a wolf. Ji, who got the same idea but couldn’t change his appearance, decided to pretend he was a puppy. Muradin, who didn’t really wanted to do like Ji, get out of his pockets some pictures of dog and wolf he got from his brother Brann and show them to the puppy, hoping it would work. Mekkatorque liking the idea of those three, started to construct a robotic puppy.

Vol’jin almost get it. But it was without considered that some of them would use food to lure the puppy. Gallywix tried to present him gold and chocolate but couldn’t approach him because Genn took him by the collar and took him away from the puppy while shouting at him that you don’t give chocolate to a dog!

Anduin and Falstad almost fighting as they presented a different food. The human was using classic dog treat while the dwarf was using meat. But something Falstad was ignoring, was that the new king formed an alliance with his father Varian to help him get the puppy. Falstad tried to get closer to the puppy but he was tackled down by the ghost.

While Varian made sure that no one approach the puppy, he ran into Garrosh. Immediately, they started to fight and the way to the puppy was clear.

Lor’themar was still standing in a corner of the room trying to understand what was happening in front of him. He never understood why some peoples wanted so much have an animal. For him, an animal was an animal and this was useless to try to keep one. They needed their natural environment. So, he decided to do what he would do with any animals he met. He went right to the puppy and tried to pet him. Before he knew what happened, he was on the floor, the ghost of an orc and a human on him. Indeed, Varian and Garrosh had stopped fighting when they saw the elf approaching the puppy and deciding to form a union against him.

In another corner of the room, Moira and Aysa still haven’t do anything to try to get the puppy. Aysa was kind of giving up as she was only repeating: “Aww… Cute. Look, a puppy! Sweet! » . Moira, for its part, didn’t like how the two ghosts were really decided to stop anyone to get near the puppy and she end up saying to Muradin and Falstad that she was really upset they couldn’t get her the puppy.

Finally, as the puppy was more and more interested into Anduin sweet treats and Velen laugh louder, Taedal decided to step in. With a smirk, he used the best strategy: the Tame Beast spell of the hunter. The puppy turned immediately towards the demon and came right to him. The dreadlord took him in his hand and turned to see the disappointed appearance of the other leaders.

- _I’m going to name him Skipp…_

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Anduin was looking at him, really sad. The boy was looking right into his eyes while doing the trick known as “The sad puppy eyes”. Taedal really tried to act like it wasn’t effective but as more time passed with Anduin still looking desperately at him, he give up.

_\- Oh for hell’s sake! Fine!_

He gave the puppy to Anduin and Velen burst into laughter and if Blaine wasn’t there, he would have been on the floor. Finally, now that the case was closed, everyone started to get back to their home. The king of Stormwind really proud of his new puppy, Wuffles.

\------

While the leaders were leaving the Wirmrest Temple, Caelestrasz came to see Alexstrasza to talk about what happened right now.

- _Looks like it wasn’t really a good idea, I thought someone would die._

- _I didn’t know it would be like this_ , answered the Dragonqueen. _I didn’t really know what gift to give them so I asked some dragons for their idea and he never said that I needed to get more than one._

_-Wasn’t it kinda obvious?_

_-I really should have passed more times with the mortal races._

Alexstrasza was feeling guilty for the fight, especially after thanking them for all their efforts to bring peace on Azeroth. But after a few minutes of reflection, she could only think:

- _Was it really a good idea to ask Wrathion?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my work !
> 
> Good day/night ^^


End file.
